


Volleyball Does Not Count as a Date

by SpringZephyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Oikawa asks Kageyama to plan their next date. (Birthday present for UnderdogHero)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderdogHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/gifts).



> I'm crossposting old-ish stories to remember how the archive works so I can report back to Hero and tell Hero how to post things. Haikyuu!! has a larger following on Ao3 anyway, but whether or not I continue crossposting things always depends on how lazy I'm feeling. ^^;

"Don't you ever get tired of only playing volleyball and doing the stuff I want to do?"

"Not really," Kageyama admitted.

There were a couple of times he'd questioned Oikawa's interests, like that time he'd stuck them both on a two hour long train ride to see that astronomy exhibit in the city museum. Most of the time, however, they shared the same likes and dislikes.

"Also, you're asking if I get tired of playing volleyball?"

Oikawa ignored him, drawling on, "It's just, I get worried sometimes that we never spend enough time doing what you want to do..."

"I like playing volleyball," Kageyama reminded him, just in case Oikawa had forgotten.

"Why don't you pick out our next date spot?"

It wasn't a suggestion, but not quite an order either. More like a prompt. When Oikawa gave him that smirk and sideways glance, however, Kageyama found it hard not to listen.

X

Kageyama picked the arcade, which resulted in the oh-so-pleasant reaction of "did you forget your brain in middle school?"from Oikawa.

Which wasn't exactly the type of reaction Kageyama had been hoping for. The older boy was equally the most endearing and most frustrating person he had ever met. Like a light switch, he seemed capable of going back and forth at will.

But if Kageyama didn't somehow enjoy it, there was no other explanation as to why his heart jumped in time with every twitch of the Oikawa's mouth, every time he flexed his fingers or raised an eyebrow.

Kageyama, of course, already had an indignant reply at the ready. "What's the problem? It meets all of the minimum requirements!"

Sometimes even a sideways glance was enough to get Kageyama thinking he was the luckiest boy in the world – he wasn't dense enough not to realize that Oikawa could've dated almost any girl at either of their schools instead.

They just happened to express their admiration of one another through arguing sometimes.

"What minimum..."

Too stubborn to admit he'd stressed all week over picking a spot for "date night", Kageyama fumbled through a mental checklist:

_Not a volleyball court._

_A movie – well, the cinematics playing on the arcade machines certainly counted for that._

_Food could be bought with money or traded for with tickets, so that wasn't a problem either unless Oikawa had some vendetta against overcooked pizza and water._

_Romantic atmosphere –_

Kageyama groaned. 'Damn it, so that's what I forgot.'

"Oh, you mean those." Oikawa chuckled again, which proved to be a reasonable distraction from his thoughts. "First of all, those were suggestions. Not a checklist."

"Huh?"

Like he'd just pulled it right out of Kageyama's mind. Seriously, his former teammate must've been some kind of psychic.

"Second – I am a King of Street Fighters _champion_."

X

"Why don't you ever give up?!"

"Because I'm not out of money yet!"

Next time Hinata asked if he wanted to visit the arcade after school, Kageyama was going to consider it. It wasn't as bad as losing at volleyball, but they were both competitive teenagers and twenty-five losses in a row was too much.

"I'm getting bored!" Oikawa whined loudly. "You're not getting any better, and you just keep picking the same three characters and attacks every round!"

Apparently, best out of fifty was too much for the older of the duo.

X

Kageyama fared slightly better at the racing games. Emphasis being on "slightly".

By the time they took a break for lunch, Kageyama was convinced his boyfriend was letting him win.

X

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a booth at the back corner of the arcade while Kageyama continuously glared at dinner. Oikawa had stopped boasting a long time ago, rambling instead about some physics test he'd taken at school yesterday.

Bragging would've been preferable.

It would've given Kageyama a chance to vocalize his annoyance, at least, but when the pressure became too much to bear, he ended up doing that anyway:

"Is there any game you're _not_ good at?"

X

And that was how the two of them found themselves in front of a recently abandoned crane machine. "Nobody is good at these," Oikawa declared.

Recalling the dejected girl that had been playing a few minutes ago, Kageyama frowned. "I'm going to be."

"My hero," Oikawa said with an exaggerated chirp. He clasped his hands together in front of his face and squinted, giggling in mockery of what cheesy B-rate dramas apparently thought lovesick teens looked like these days. "If you win a prize, are you giving it to me?"

"Which one do you want?" Kageyama accepted the challenge.

X

"That's a cute stuffed bear," his mother commented as he returned home later that evening. She eyed the bear in question almost suspiciously, which probably made sense – Oikawa didn't usually come home with an armful of arcade prizes in one hand an and a stuffed pink bear in the other.

It was a gentle, rosebud shade of pink with fuzzy fur and a decorative white ribbon tied around its neck. The manufacturer's tag still clipped to its ear, and Kageyama had actually expected him to name it after winning it for him.

Oikawa had jokingly decreed the bear to be called "Tobio Jr. from the moment onward". He would've changed it later, except the name stuck after Kageyama turned an almost matching shade of pink himself.

It wasn't the prize Oikawa had picked out, but he didn't want that cool-looking wooden clown doll anymore anyway.

Besides, after how much time they'd spent in front of the arcade machines, he was already terrified for the state of Kageyama's wallet.

"...Did your girlfriend win it for you?" his mom asked.

"Sort of," Oikawa admitted.


End file.
